battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Peter Griffen Boy/Battlefield: Bad Company Red Redemption
Mission 1: The Redemption of 1971 Opening Scene place in a dark jungle, with rain falling down, and four Marines with M16A1s walking beside a tank Private Carlos: I thought I just saw something mov! Corporal Anderson: No way. Command told us Cong was at least a few miles away a couple hours ago, impossible to be here now. Private Carlos: I don't know man. Some crazy stuff been going on now, an entire company went messing yesterday, I say we shoot. Sergeant Bauller: Stop your assing around Carlos. They'd shoot us all by now. Look at Miller, he's doing fine. Marines look at the player, and then they hear a twig snap Carlos: I don't care! I'm going in to the jungle! runs into the jungle, only to be disembodied by a booby trap. Anderson: Crap! Sarge you saw that! They're everywhere! Bauller: Stand down Anderson. It's a trap, they're always around. continue walking for ten seconds, and then the tank goes over a mine and explodes, and Vietamease pour out. Bauller and Miller are thrown into the jungle not seen by the Viet Cong as they attempt to find any survivors. This happens for a day until only a mere Cong patrol is outside Bauller: Dang it, you lost your gun. Take this guys AK, and we'll find a way back to base. Prepare to go loud. These assholes ain't taken me alive. snaps the troop's neck as Miller takes the AK-47 Bauller: GO LOUD! waves of Vietamease pour in, into the circular clearing, with jungle all around Bauller: Yeah! You like that! For Carlos! Bauller: Fuck you asshole! Bauller: Yeah! You guys better move! Bauller: Move on ahead Miller! Get into the village! and Anderson run into a nearby village, with hostile locals Bauller: Damn it! Move into the far end! and Miller run around, evantually losing the hostiles, and as they get onto a road, Bauller finds a Soveit Russia officer escaping onto a jeep and runs after him, and smashes his head into the jeep and kills his bodyguard Officer: I always expected to end like this. Officer stabs a dagger into Bauller,and deeps it into a bottle, and does it again, who then faints, but he is shot by Miller Bauller: Dang it. What the hell was in that bottle? Officer: a dying breath The power of redemption officer is then killed by Bauller who shoots him with a revolver Bauller: Crap. I guess this is how it ends, eh? Get the hell out of here, they have heard those shots. Oh! Shit! NO! eyes turn red, as he shoots and kills Miller, and Miller falls, hitting the jeep and a bottle falls out of the jeep, with a label saying; TRANSFER TO OFFICERS IN MOSCOW. TO USE IN MISSILE FOR WASHINGTON, DC, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. DO NOT LOSE THIS AT ALL COST Mission 2: Chaos in Colorado Preston (Narrating): And there we were, Bad Company. Sent on a big operation to free up Colorado from Russian rule. We knew we were bring sent to the meat grinder, but the Russians ad it, so we wanted it. 'A simple idea for a counter-attack' Braidwood had told us, but we knew this was something more, and this was our story. Opening Scene Company is watching the battle of the Marines against Russians, as they're taking cover by a cliff, with sandbags, trying to wait to clear our hostiles. Sweetwater peeks out and starts firing and it shot Haggard: NO! Sweets! If you're dead, and Sarge leaves, I'll be stuck with Marlowe, and he just creeps me out more then Lady Gaga! Redford: Shut up Haggard. Are you all right Sweetwater? Sweetwater: No. That bullet hit me good, I'm going to need medi- Redford: Shut the hell up, Sweetwater, no one gives a shit. Okay, Haggard and Preston, go down there and check it out, and I'll get bitchy ass here. Haggard: Okay then, breath, damn it! and Preston automatically slide down, behind a disabled Abrams} Haggard: Okay Preston. Go over there and get the repair tool, and we'll blow these guys to Texas. [Preston does so Redford Radio: Hurry the hell up. The main advance has ended and we are on our own and snipers know our positon, there's two sniper towers, take them out! Haggard: Okay Sarge! Preston let's go! takes down Tower 1 Haggard: Yeah you fucking liberals! Suck it! takes down Tower 2 Redford Radio: It took you guys damn well enough time. Get down to the enemy base and download some weapon information, we're going to need that and get out! Haggard: Sure Sarge. Preston make sure you don't shoot me. Hey, don't tell Sarge, but I betcha five dollars Sweetwater will be dead by Tuesday. Sweetwater Radio: I heard that asshole. I'd be nice to me, I can shoot you now, if I wanted to. Haggard: No you couldn't. takes a shot and grazes Haggard on the shin Haggard: Damn it, well I guess you can. quitely He's using the got damn spotter scope, and Haggard get onto the tank and drive by enemy fire into a small Russian base, where the tank is disabled by RPG fire Haggard: We are requesting sniper support! A few more hits and were done! Sweetwater Radio: Apologize! Redford Radio: Stop your bitching Sweets! I'm not losing Haggard on my last mission! Haggard: Okay, Marlowe, your going to need to throw flares now, as it is getting dark. gives Marlowe three spotting flares, and orders him to use cover and throw them and Preston does so Redford Radio: Okay, we got five minutes before our operation is done. If you don't hurry up, we're dead! Haggard: We'll lets go! and Haggard clear the building and download intel, before driving back to Sweetwater and Redford Preston Narating: And so it was, our simple download, and our attempt to free up Colorado was done. We were happy the United States had now ten states now, but no matter how strong we got, the Russian cleansing of American patriots would always effect us all] Category:Blog posts